Rahm Kota: Order 66
by Star Wars Anthology Series
Summary: Set in 19BBY, The Galactic Republic has now become the Galactic Empire. Clone Troopers all over the Galaxy are now turning on their Jedi generals. Rahm Kota and his militia force must escape Dantooine and find refuge elsewhere in the Galaxy.


**Rahm Kota: Order 66 Part 1**

**19BBY**

The LAAT Republic gunship grumbled as it flew above the grasslands and hills of Dantooine. Inside the 'larty' was an elite four man squad of Republic Commandos led by Commander Duke Shoma. The atmosphere inside the ship was calm and silent, Sigma squad was one of the most hardened selection of troopers in the galaxy. The Squad had been trained by Jango Fett himself for a period of time on Kamino. Shoma adjusted the sight on his DC-17m blaster, then placed his DC-15s sidearm back into its leg holster.

"Have we intel on the mission yet Commander?" Rathe Sarden asked

"Not yet trooper but keep sharp" Shoma answered. The other two commandos Arek and Kasa remained silent and stern. Kasa under his helmet fashioned a large claw scar across his face curtesy of a rampant wampa on Hoth.

The small holographic communicator on Shoma's gauntlet began to bleep, the clone clicked it and a small hologram of the Chancellor Palpatine himself appeared.

"Commander Shoma, find Jedi Master Rahm Kota and execute order 66" Palpatine spat with a vile growl

"It will be done my Lord" Shoma responded as he nodded his head. Rathe, Arek and Kasa tightened their grip on their blasters. A feeling of nervousness ran through them, a feeling they had not previously experienced but then killing a Jedi was no easy task even for a clone commando.

**Meanwhile**

Jedi Master Rohm Kota sat alone at the centre of the grassy field, his mind was in deep meditation as the soft breeze brushed against his aging face and through his grew hair. Kota sensed a presence approaching him from behind, he turned his head to see Ky Dyson; a captain in his militia force. "Yes Captain" Kota enquired. "General, there is a clone gunship inbound but we haven't heard word of any reinforcements from the Jedi council?"

Kota pondered the news but thought nothing of it other than his person dislike of clone troopers. "Thank you Captain that will be all" Kota answered as he began to walk in the opposite direction further down the grassy field.

In the skies above the LAAT was coming nearer, after around another 10 minutes of flight the ship began to lower. The gunship hovered a few feet off the ground allowing the squad of commandos to jump out. Shoma signalled to the pilot with his hand and the LAAT took off again. The squad began to march in a square formation across the grasslands. They crossed the field and came to a small hilly mound where they could gaze across the adjoining field. "There is he" Arek said as he spotted Kota approaching their direction. Shoma settled his man with his hand "Wait…" the Commander then clicked his hologram communicator which opened up a link to the clone LAAT pilot "…Captain, he's in position. Strike hard" Shoma ordered.

The LAAT emerged from the clouds behind the squad and rumbled over their heads and down towards the Jedi master. The gunship fired off two huge blasts from its main two cannons which struck the ground with almighty explosions. Jedi Master Kota dodged the LAAT fire with his enhanced speed, he looked into the sky as it made another attack pass on him but before it could get into position he closed his eyes and focused on the force. Inside the cockpit of the LAAT the dials and switches began to spark and blow. The pilot couldn't keep the joystick steady as the wings began to fold over. The barrels of the two larger mounted cannons bent like putty and intertwined with each other. The wings were now completely misshaped resulting in the heavy LAAT falling to the floor with a great bang.

"I said all along your kind couldn't be trusted" Rahm Kota barked as he saw the squad of Commandos approaching him on foot. The Jedi master's com device bleeped in his ear "General! We heard the explosion! What-". Kota interrupted his captain "No do not come, the clones have turned on us but I can deal with these few. Go and lead the transport ships ready for our evacuation. There will no doubt be reinforcements once I finish off these bastards"

The four Commandos were now near the Jedi Master and all tossed thermal detonators at him. The explosions were gargantuan but Kota constructed a force shield around him for protection from the blast. Commander Shoma and his men rained down heavy fire from their DC-17m blasters, Rahm flipped away backwards, reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. The Jedi landed on his feet and deflected blaster shots away from his face. Kota force pushed Arek and Rathe to the floor but this gave Shoma and Kasa and opening. The two elite troopers fired for Kota's legs, Shoma hit his kneecap but Kasa's shot was quickly deflected as Kota was made to pay for his mistake. Arek and Rathe rose back to their feet and started firing again, Kota darted forward and removed Arek's head from his shoulders with his lightsaber. His decapitated head fell to the grassy floor and rolled across the ground. Rathe released his knuckle plate vibro blade and swung his heavy fist at Kota. The Jedi master evaded the strike and sliced through Rathe's wrist. His hand fell to the floor as Kota continued to deflect shots from Shoma and Kasa. Kota fell to his knees and plunged his blade into the chest of Rathe; finishing off the injured clone. Kasa swore out loud and charged the Jedi with his vibro dagger and blaster. Kota ducked the swipe of the vibro dagger and slashed his green saber across Kasa's torso. The clone screamed and fell to the floor dead.

"Why?!" Kota barked as he used the force to toss Shoma's blaster from his hand. "WHY!?" Kota darted forward and grasped the commander by the throat. Using the force he removed his helmet and tossed it away and across the floor. Kota's eyes widened in shock at the face he revealed under Shoma's helmet. The clones face was one big burn scar, he was missing his eyebrows and lips which had been melted away during the Battle of Geonosis. "I should gut you where you stand clone!" Kota yelled. "General Kota! You are an enemy of the Republic and guilty of high treason!" Shoma barked back. The Jedi Master used the force to open up his com link as his hands were busy around the commander's throat. "Captain Dyson I will be returning with a prisoner, prepare all the requirements for his detainment on my return" Kota ordered, "Right away sir"

Rahm Kota threw and force pushed Shoma hard into the ground and reignited his lightsaber. "Move! Don't think I won't kill you if you try any funny business"


End file.
